scènes de vie quotidienne
by I love London
Summary: John décide de montrer Star Trek à Sherlock pour améliorer sa culture générale, cela va bouleverser leur relation.
1. Chapter 1

-Dis Sherlock je me suis demandé si tu avais déjà vu un Star trek? demanda John une fois revenu des courses, ayant décidé d'acheter le dvd dans le but de meubler un peu la section "culture générale" dans le palais mental du détective.

-Un quoi? répondit une voix grave au fin fond de la cuisine. John leva les yeux au ciel. Non là, la situation devenait vraiment critique!

-Cette fois ci y en a marre, gronda le médecin montant les escaliers et posant durement les courses sur la table de la cuisine. Il souffla d'épuisement puis fouilla dans le sacs de course pour y sortir le dvd.

-Ce soir Sherlock tu vas regarder avec moi ce film, dit il en tendant la boite devant les yeux ébahis de son colocataire.

-Je ne crois pas que se sera possible John. Je viens juste de commencer une expérience qui ne demande aucune interruption avant son achèvement. De plus les scénarios des films manquent tellement d'originalité...

Le détective continua donc ces manipulations scientifiques, estimant que tout avait été dit et qu'il avait toute les raisons du monde de refuser l'offre de son colocataire. Ce dernier sentant que les choses allaient être encore une fois plus difficiles que prévues, jeta rageusement la boite sur la table, renversant au passage quelques échantillons de l' "expérience".

Encore une fois Sherlock ne comprit pas la réaction démesurée de son ami, qui d'habitude ne ce m'était pas dans cet état là même pour un film qu'il adorait.

Non il avait quelque chose d'autre pensa-t-il en prenant le fameux dvd. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas avant d'avoir lu le résumé derrière la boite.

Il était question de bataille galactique et d'extraterrestre mais au delà de ça, il y a avait un certain Spock dans l'histoire qu'il l'intriguait. Un être venu d'une autre planète semblant avoir la faculté de ne laisser paraître aucun sentiment et qui semblait lié à son capitaine? Cela promettait peut être d'être intéressant...

* * *

-Assis toi je vais nous chercher de quoi grignoter.

John se leva rapidement et alla préparer un gros bol de pop corn pendant que les bandes annonces du dvd défilaient.

Le médecin n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait réussit à convaincre son borné de colocataire de regarder le film! Sur le coup cela avait sembler être une peine perdue, et pourtant John pouvait voir en ce moment même le détective assit face à la télé, l'air pensif.

Cela promettait d'être amusant!

* * *

Le film avait débuté depuis maitenant vingt minutes et Sherlock n'avait pour l'instant pas loupé une miette de ce qu'il voyait. John ne le voyait peut être pas car il était lui même extrêmement concentré, mais le détective était lui aussi transporté dans l'histoire.

En faite, Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se reconnaître en le personnage de Spock. S'en était même effrayant! Mis à part le fait que le vulcain ne pouvait mentir ou enfreindre les règles, il ressemblait au détective en beaucoup de points. Comme le fait de montrer aux autres une apparence impassible en toutes circonstances, ou de résumer plus aves son cerveau qu'avec ses sentiments...

Mais Spock semblait pourtant ne plus être tout à fait le même lorsqu'il est en présence de ce capitaine Kirk, ou quand ce dernier est en danger. Cela lui rapellait sa propre relation avec John. Et de le voir pour la première fois d'un point de vue extérieur lui faisait bizarre. D'ailleurs on arrive à un moment du film où Jim Kirk rend visite à Spock à l'infirmerie alors que celui ci a frôlé la mort, et ce lien paraît alors crever l'écran.

-Penses tu John que Spock et Kirk seraient amoureux dans l'histoire?

Le médecin faillit s'étrangler avec le pop corn. Nom de Dieu il ne s'y attendais pas à celle là! Que devais-t-il répondre à ça? De plus John trouvait que la relation entre ces deux personnages ressemblait à la leur; il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la question de son ami impliquait donc leur propre relation.

-Eh bien... Disons que ce n'est pas "officiel" mais, pour beaucoup de gens il y a effectivement quelque chose entre ces deux là. Il déglutit gêné.

-Et en fait tu partie?

-Euh... Oui il me semble. Mais pourquoi demande tu ça

-Pour rien, disons que je voulais juste avoir confirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que le détective du 221B Baker Street avait bouclé leur dernière affaire. Et il n'y en aura peut être pas une avant plusieurs semaines voir des mois, et John commençait déjà à redouter le moment où son colocataire se retrouvera en peignoire, l'air défait, à tirer dans le mur pour passer le temps.

Mais bizarrement Sherlock était plutôt de bonne humeur pour l'instant. Il se contentait la plupart du temps de jouer du violon ou de faire des expériences, mais sinon il n'était ni en ennui total ni en profonde déprime.

Et ce matin là, alors qu'il jouait tranquillement du violon dans le fauteuil préféré du médecin, il semblait simplement profiter de la douce chaleur du soleil; allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour mieux en savourer son contact. C'est à ce moment que John choisit de briser le silence, posant la question qui le tarraudait depuis le soirée télé.

- "Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit si tu avais aimé le film l'autre soir".

Seul le violon lui répondit, car son propriétaire ne semblait pas enclin à le faire, se contentant de fixer un point invisible de ses yeux argentés. Pourtant il avait semblé à John que Sherlock avait plutôt apprécié le film, car il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois les yeux de l'écran et n'avait pas une seule fois soupiré d'ennui.

-"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui"... dit il se levant. Deux yeux bleus le fixèrent enfin.

-"C'était...plutôt interressant". avoua Sherlock alors que John s'arrêta.

- "Ah. Et bien Je suis content que ça t'ai plu parce qu'est un de mes films préférés".

Le médecin jubilait interieurement d'avoir réussi à faire aimé quelque chose à son insupportable colocataire, ce qui pour d'autre aurait parut impossible. Et pour fêter cette mini victoire il décida de preparer le thé.

-"Tu sais", cria-t-il du fond de la cuisine," je trouve que Spock te ressemble un peu, c'est drôle hein?"

Il eut un silence gêné, seulement troublé par le son mélodieux du Stradavius. C'est fou à quel point John pouvait être persipace des fois! Cela lui rappelais quelqu'un d'ailleurs...

-"A cause de sa capacité à être froid et insensible? ça je l'avais très vite remarqué John ".

Sa voix grave soudain gaciale, tranchait avec l'ambiance si chaleureuse et paisible dont était plongé le 221b baker street quelque minutes auparavant. Le médecin serra les dents, il détestait quand il disait ce genre de chose. Répétant ce que lui disent les gens autour de lui sans se rendre compte à quel point ces derniers avaient tort. Ils ne le connaissaient pas comment John le connaissait, et il ne pu s'empêcher que c'était véritablement du gâchis pensa-t-it en ammenant le service à thé sur un plateau.

-"Mais il me semble que Spock n'est pas si insensible et froid qu'il n'en a l'air", fit-il remarquer alors qu'il leur versait du thé sous les yeux attentifs du détective. "Car il est très attaché à son capitaine tu ne trouves pas?"

John souriait face à l'agacement évident de son ami qui soupira car cela sous entendait qu'il était de même pour lui et son colocataire. Et Sherlock se détestait d'être à présent si facile à décrypter. Il décida d'ignorer le dernier commentaire de John et lui dit agacé:

-" Je ne suis pas autant inexpressif que lui apparemment puisque tu arrives à me percer assez facilement semble-t-il".

-"Eh bien, je te connais de plus en plus Sherlock", dit le médecin en souriant, "Et puis tu sais je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à avoir un "don". Depuis tout petit j'ai toujours eu une faculté à pouvoir voir réellement les gens tels qu'il sont. Ne m'arrêtant jamais au physique ou aux préjugés quand il était question d'avoir une opinion sur quelqu'un."

-"Mère aussi a toujours eu la faculté pour ce qui était de lire dans le coeur des gens", confia Sherlock alors qu'il fixait avec gêne le contenu de sa tasse. "Et jusqu'ici son sixième sens ne s'est jamais trompé".

"-Et c'est un don que tu sembles en partie avoir hérité d'elle à ce que je vois", souria tendrement John trouvant la chose tout à fait attendrissante.

- "Devrais-je te rappeler John qu'il déjà difficile pour un sociopathe de décrypter ou d'exprimer ses propres sentiments, alors quand il question de ceux des autres!" dit il cyniquement.

Il s'arrêta de jouer comme choqué par sa propre révélation. Il venait d'exprimer ouvertement ce qui semblait être sa plus grande faiblesse , et ça le déstabilisait. Le médecin le vit soudain se braquer et pouvait voir les jointures des poings de Sherlock blanchirent sur l'archet de son violon, comme s'il se préparait à recevoir une remarque cinglante de la part de son colocataire. Qui ne viens visiblement pas.

-"Tu sais je n'ai jamais aimé t'entendre dire ce genre de chose, même lorsque que nous ne nous connaissions pas encore."  
A son tour d'être franc et d'exprimer librement ce qu'il ressentait, pensa John. Sherlock leva les yeux, et plongea ses iris bleu acier dans ceux de son ami.

-"Je trouve que ça ne te ressemble pas! Et de toute manière tu m'as montré à quel point c'est faux. Tu sais, plus le temps passe et plus je le vois un peu plus chaque jour..."

Le détective sembla soudain se détendre et souria tendrement comme il le faisait si rarement, avec ce sourire qu'il réservait uniquement pour son colocataire. Celui qui faisait disparaître toutes traces de réflexion ou de froideur, et qui ne respirait que de bons sentiments comme la gratitude et la reconnaissance.

Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'il se rendait compte à quel point Sherlock était séduisant! Une part de lui le savait bien entendue, car le fait d'être hétéro ne dispensait pas de reconnaître un bel homme quand on en voit un. Mais cela semblait prendre une toute autre dimension à présent.

-"Mais tout cela c'est grâce à toi John. Mme Hudson et Mycroft ont raison. Tu fais de moi quelqu'un de meilleur et ça c'est grâce à toi".

Le médecin eut un pincement au ventre et le souffle coupé à ces mots. Et John pensa que plus jamais il n'arriverait à l'engueuler pour quoi que ce soit ou envisager une dispute avant une éternité, parce que là, il avait juste envie de serrer des ses bras son insupportable colocataire tant il était adorable à cet instant.

Quelques heures plus tard cependant, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se disputer de nouveau pour des futilités, causant les foudres de Mme Hudson.


End file.
